valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Elemental Hall/@comment-67.249.65.41-20160125211042/@comment-67.249.65.41-20160127230508
I tried the Elem Hall (on Easy) a second time. It went better this time, slightly, (I was slightly better prepared, and had soldiers for all my Cards..). There were 2 Round Battles. 1. The first Round Battle featured (a) Paloma (r1), then (b) Lapraz (r2). Paloma took 1 BP; Lapraz took 2 BP; and this must have involved Restore for 2 BP .. for a total of 5 / 7 BP spent. .. 2. The second (and seemingly, last) Round Battle featured Paloma, then Infernal Hades. The first required 2 BP; the second, 3 BP, (still failed), then various Restores were involved .. including gaining a level at a strategic moment in time. Some chests were recieved, early on, after the 1st Round-Battle, and revealed 3 Chimry Coins. Some of the selections were Paloma, Lolita Alchemist, and Temple Knight. I chose the center square, then the square below it, and the square to the left. These contained mere ingredients: His Dark Materials .. which was sad. (Paloma and the other cards hadn't moved more than a square each, still in the top left corner). .. I didn't reach the chest after the 2nd Round Battle, which occurred at around 96%, (and might have been the last Battle .. I'm not certain). The trouble is that I don't have enough time to (nominally, anyway) max the right cards, (if I even have the right cards .. this also is dubious). (I used only a single Dark Card (High Vamp), and she wasn't even maxed. Now her level is fine, but her % +Atk is still only 10 .. I was planning to spend medals on my primary cards). I was thinking of dividing my strength between the two parties, instead of focussing it all in one party .. the second is extremely weak, somehow .. I think it lacks DPS or AOE. I probably should have waited in the Elemental Hall, for BP to regain, as you suggested. I'm only 1889 points away from Arcana Forced Atk+1 (+500 Atk ~= 1000 medals) in the Event Campaign. I'm not certain if I should try to reach this, or just use up the rest of my keys immediately. Still, if I visited the Elem Hall, I could either gain remaining Awaken mats for High Vamp, or else Paloma or Lol Alch; etc. How does one play the 'Panel' game? I just selected Panels fairly randomly. Is there any rhyme or reason to them? .. Oh, nvm. I just read the description again, above.. re: 'Note: Many users have tested and reported that the Panel Reward screen works similar to the Slots. The rewards appear to already be in your presents before you begin scratching the panels' => So it's necessary to just continue fighting Round Battles until all Panels are uncovered, somehow? I tried Turnskippers and Healers a bit .. The turnskip may have helped slightly. I think they all die too quickly, though, (I still only have Rares for these types of cards, primarily). Also .. ty for the help. It occurred to me that I might need ~?4 (instead of ~?2) each of Rossa and Paloma, anyway, to Amalg a (~?GUR) Nina .. which seems unlikely.